The Phantom of The Broadway House
by Ms. McGonagall-Snape
Summary: Kurt Hummel, at the healthy age of 21, worked as a costume manager in Broadway. He felt bad for not actually performing, but to be beside that stage as close as possible was dream come true. Kurt loved to sing, even though he'll totally disagree if you asked him. When he was alone, he would sing unbelievable high notes, taught to him by a very special teacher... RATED T
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing outside of the HP fandom, and I'm really scared. So, please bare with me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever own Glee nor do I own The Phantom of The Opera. I also do not own the songs I use. The songs are either from Andrew Lloyd Webber or a random artist.**

**Warnings: This is a Klaine fanfic, but Kadam comes at the end... Don't worry Klainers, I have the sequel already in mind. If you don't like Slash, I suggest you leave right now. I love all of you...**

* * *

Kurt Hummel, at the healthy age of 21, worked as a costume manager in Broadway. He felt bad for not actually performing, but to be beside that stage as close as possible was dream come true. Kurt loved to sing, even though he'll totally disagree if you asked him. When he was alone, he would sing unbelievable high notes, that an average human can't possibly reach. He would often hear this godly voice, a voice that teaches him, urges him, and make him stand possibly higher than any performer. He would claim he was crazy, since hearing voices isn't exactly normal. But, that was just the beginning.

Night time was scary. Because, from the distant corner of his room. He swears he hears a voice sing. He would shrug it off, and just fall into the arms of the sandman. Sometimes, he thinks it's just his mind playing these tricks on him. How he wished it was. He sounded crazy already, and it worries him. He watches Sebastian, the star of the show, sing the notes in a very high pitched voice, that sounded rather unpleasant to his ears.

"Kurt? We should have the dresses ready..." Santana instructs, as she helped Tina stretch. Kurt smiled fondly at her, she was her second mother. He knows she's just a few months older, but she was the closest thing to a family he's got now with Tina. Burt Hummel died of cancer, and Kurt had been moping around about a year and half. What made him stop? Well, the promise of an angel coming down to help him, was his safety blanket... His comfort zone...

Kurt believed. He always does, and he'll never stop.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you Rachel Berry and Marley Rose... " Mr. Shuester came in with two girls following behind him.

"I'm sure, you all heard their recent success in the film industry... Rumors had spread about my early retirement, and I would like to sadly confirm it... I believe you are in excellent hands" He later adds.

"We are very excited to work with all of you!" Rachel smiles brightly, and clasped her hands together.

"Yes, and we will do anything to continue the popularity of Broadway... with the help of our Patron, Adam Crawford."

Kurt's head snapped towards the door, as Adam walked in. Was it really him? He was still handsome as ever.

"I am glad to help Broadway... My parents and I would fund as much as you need." Kurt remembers how smitten he was with the boy's London accent. Kurt leaned on the rack of costumes.

"Hey, Kurt! What's with the goo goo eyes?" Tina asks.

"It's Adam... We were sort of a couple back then..."

"Oh, he's handsome, Kurt..."

"I know... We grew up together, he was my childhood sweet heart... He called me 'Kurtie', I bet he doesn't recognize me..." Kurt says, as Adam simply walked past him without the single glance.

"He didn't even see you!" Tina says pointedly, as Kurt simply shrugged it off.

* * *

_"Ehem, ehem..."_ Sebastian coughs, and smiles at Mr. Shue.

"Ms. Rachel, Ms. Marley, I am proud to present the star of the show... Mr. Sebastian Smythe"

"Pleasure..." The both say, as Sebastian reached for their hands and lay kisses upon them.

* * *

Rehearsals, were going smoothly... Until, it was time for Sebastian's solo... It was a high song. Kurt thought that maybe it was his unpleasant voice that caused a bag to fall nearly on Sebastian's back, making him topple over the stage and onto the orchestra floor. Laughter came upon the lips of the watchers, as Sebastian climbed back on stage, his suit white with flour, and an angry scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that?!" He asks angrily.

"Sebastian, it could've been Karofsky..." Mr. Shue implies, causing everyone to look up to Karofsky. Except for Sebastian, who was to stubborn and arrogant to listen, he ran to bathroom promising to never come back.

"Don't look at me... I was dri- I mean eating! I wasn't at my post... Maybe, a ghost was..." David smirks at the frightened faces.

"The Phantom of the Broadway House? You seriously believe in that myth?" Rachel asks in disbelief.

"I received a letter... from the Broadway Ghost..." Santana hands Rachel the envelope.

"He welcomes you to his Broadway House, as usual he _demands_ that box 4 will be empty for his use... Also, he's salary is due..."

"His Broadway House? His Salary?" Marley rereads the letter.

"Um, yeah. Mr. Shue would pay him $3,000 a month..."

"$3,000 a month?!"

"Unless you can afford more... with Adam as your patron..." Santana snaps sarcastically.

"Well, we were going to make that announcement tonight during Gala. But, we lost our star, so you can forget about that, as we refund a full house as we lose more money!" Kurt winced at Rachel voice.

"Kurt Hummel can sing it..."Santana points out.

"Can you? Would you?" Marley's eyes begged

"I'm not sure, Marley... I mean, he's _just_ a costume manager..." Rachel hesitates.

"Well, if you can find a star, who can reach those notes... Be my guest... You're missing out you know... He was taught well..." Santana raises her eyebrows.

"Who?" Rachel eyes Kurt suspiciously.

"I don't know his name." Kurt says quietly.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, JUST GIVE A SHOT!" Santana exclaims in frustration, before mumbling something in Spanish.

"Go on..." Rachel sighs.

Kurt takes a deep breath...

_**"Think of me... Think of me fondly..."**_

* * *

__ **A/N: Sorry, I promise to improve...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2...**

**WARNINGS: MENTION OF HOMOPHOBIA AND A REALLY REALLY HORRIBLE WAY OF IT BEING DEALT. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THAT PART, BECAUSE IT IS GROSS AND HORRIBLY WRITTEN :P**

* * *

Adam sat down on the Balcony, emptying his glass of scotch. He wasn't an alcoholic, but this was a special occasion. His parents had trusted him enough to fund a Broadway House, especially this particular Broadway House. The warmth of the alcohol wrapped his body, as he watched the play in amusement. He smiled like a goof, when colorful dancers would dance their crazy routine. This play was totally unfamiliar to him, because Act 1 was an Mayan Tribal set, and now he sees a beautiful man in the mist of the night.

_**"Think of me...**_

_**Think of me waking...**_

_**Silent and resigned...**_

_**Imagine me, trying to hard to put you **_

_**from my mind..."**_

Who could this exceptional beauty be? Adam was sure he had met him, long ago, perhaps, in his childhood...

_**"Recall those days,**_

_** look back on all those times.**_

_**Think of those things we'll never do.**_

_**There will never be a day,**_

_**when I won't think of you!"**_

Then it struck him... It was Kurt Hummel... His childhood sweetheart... His first best friend... His whole reason for coming out... His Kurtie...

**"Can it be? Can be Kurtie?" **

"Bravo!" He stands up, and applauded. He ran down the balcony, almost hitting Santana by an inch. He had to make himself look presentable, and the stench of alcohol leave his breath.

_**"Long ago, it seems so long ago...**_

_**How young and innocent we were...**_

_**He may not remember me...**_

_**But, I remember him..."**_

* * *

"I tried telling them, Blaine... But, they wouldn't listen... Especially, that Rachel Berry! You kill people! Why don't you kill her?!" Santana spats, for some reason Santana had a short temper for Rachel. She was looking at the man in front of her. The man looked at her would those golden hazel eyes, that anger clouded to brown.

"Santana, I've never wanted to _kill__... I don't like killing" _He had spoken the word with such venom, as he stared at the Blue-eyed Angel...

_**"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade**_

_**They have their seasons, so do we...**_

_**But, please promise me that sometimes...**_

_**You will think oh-**_

_**ah ah ah ah**_

_**ah ah ah ah...**_

_**ah ah ah ah a-of...**_

_**ME!"**_

"Except that one time, and you knew it!" He fumbled with his mask. Santana knew exactly why...

* * *

_Santana just arrived with Kurt and Tina to the Broadway house, they had just graduated from NYADA. The pay was good, and it gave them free access to whatever Broadway house in the world. She didn't know how she eventually slipped inside a mirror. She walked towards the darkness. Curiosity got the best of her, as she continued walking she heard the most beautiful music her ears had ever heard... Playing the music was a man... A masked man._

_It took her years to finally gain his trust, she found out that his name was Blaine Anderson, he lived there for more than 4 years, and about the mask._

_"It started, when I was 15... When, I came out to my father..." By this point, Santana already knew that she would try and set him up with Kurt._

_"He called me a disgrace to our fam-family... One night, as I slept... I felt a stinging pain, running across my temple to my cheek. Then, he presses his finger in the wound... I cried out in pain... He slapped me across my face." Santana stared at him, sympathetic eyes reached out to angered ones._

_"He stopped, eventually... Or at least I thought he was... He got candle wax, leaving the knife beside me... He slowly dripped the hot wax across my face, topping the huge scar. That's when I did what I had to do... I- I stabbed my own father... Then, that's when I felt the need to be superior."_

* * *

Santana shook her head, as she watched the man leave.

_"I wish all the best of luck, Kurt..."_

* * *

**_That probably sucked :(_**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine knew what to do...

He had to reveal himself to Kurt.

After coming out, Blaine never felt love. His Mom would look down on the floor, if they ever meet face to face. His Dad would sneer at him, his brother would just look at him with plain Sympathy. He doesn't know what love is. He doesn't know how it feels. So, he doesn't know that when his palms sweat, when Kurt is looking around, waiting for him appear. Or, when his heart beats faster, whenever Kurt sings, was Love.

Blaine paced in Sebastian's dressing room, soon to be occupied by Kurt. Blaine wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, but he was ashamed of his scarred face. (A/N: It isn't as bad as The Phantom's, but it's a huge slash over his eye) Blaine knew beauty, and he knew that Adam was a handsome lad, he was fit for Kurt. But, why does he find himself hating Adam, if he wanted Kurt to be happy?

* * *

Tina entered the noisy backstage, where the party was held. The strong scent of alcohol and cheap perfumes mixed together, making the place overwhelming. Tina was one of the background singers and dancer, they barely get any attention, but Tina doesn't mind. She focused on looking for her main objective...

_Look for Kurt... Don't mind anything... Even if that couple is making out... Look straight, Tina..._

* * *

Kurt stared at the picture of his father, smiling a bit.

"It's finally happening, Dad..."

He places a soft kiss on the photo, and looked around the small prayer room. He lights up a candle, casting another glance at the photo.

"Kurt? Are you in here?" He hears the voice of Tina.

"Yeah" He answers, turning to look at the girl in front of him.

"Hey, you were wonderful out there..." Tina hits his arm gently, offering a small smile.

"Thanks... Tina, can I tell you something?" He looks at her, his blue eyes shining.

"Anything... I'm half ears, half Asian!" She jokes, but noticed that Kurt wasn't laughing along... There she stopped.

"When we started working here, I... I-" He takes a deep breath.

"I've been visited by an angel... an angel of music..." He whispers, looking at her intently.

She stared at him, her face showing various emotions. But, she ended up bursting in laughter.

"It's NOT funny!" Kurt whines, hitting Tina continuously.

"Okay... Okay, I'll sto-... I said OKAY! Listen, Kurt... I thought you don't believe in stuff like those..."

"I didn't... But, Tina... I know there is an angel of music... I just know it..." He says looking at his father's picture.

"Well, if it is real-"

"IT IS!"

"I can see it working... You finally got what you truly deserve... Now, come on! Let's go party!" She says, lifting Kurt to his feet, whilst dancing a random move. Tina led Kurt into the noisy backstage, passing him a drink. He happily drank the liquor... Soon... He was on the edge of ending soberness, and enter the stage of tipsiness. But, Kurt is very much aware of his surrounding. Like, he knows that the managers were such flirts... That Rachel is making out with Finn, one of the best harmonizers... And, he knows that it was Santana pushing him towards the dressing room. He feels himself sitting on a lounger, with Santana pacing the floor.

"He can't see you like this!" She exclaims, still pacing around.

"Who can't?" A familiar voice asks, quite mockingly.

Santana bowed her head, while Kurt gasped


End file.
